2015 Holiday Spectacular
Jingle my bells in sour cream, it's time for a Christmas stroganoff. "2015 Holiday Spectacular" 'is episode 391 of Comedy Bang! Bang!. Hosted by Scott Aukerman, it stars guests Gino Lambardo (Jon Gabrus), John Lennon (Mike Hanford), Ho Ho the Elf (Lauren Lapkus), The Time Keeper (Neil Campbell), Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber (Paul F. Tompkins), and David Bunting (Will Hines). "2015 Holiday Spectacular" was released on December 14, 2015. Official Earwolf page Earwolf Synopsis Ho! Ho! Ho! BLECH! It’s the most wonderful TIME of the year, the Holiday episode of Comedy Bang! Bang! is upon us and our most dearest of friends (and a complete stranger) stop by including intern Gino Lambardo, John Lennon of The Beatles, Ho Ho the naughty Elf, The Time Keeper, Baron Andrew Lloyd Webber, and small time business owner David Bunting. Pa drum drum drum drums! Summary Gino reveals a little bit more about his family back in Long Island--his mother is the police chief in his home town and is always tired from burning the candle "at all ends." John Lennon discusses his cross-country RV trips that can take anywhere from one day to 3-4 weeks. He and Ringo exchange Christmas gifts; last year Ringo gave John NY Yankees coasters, even though the only player John knows is A-Rod. Gino refers to a woven hoodie as "a tweed hoodie Baja." Ho Ho arrives. S/he talks about where the guns and other weapon gifts come from--s/he steals them. Ho Ho asks Scott to spank his little butt and Scott accidentally pokes him in the butthole and can't get his finger out. This year, Ho Ho is getting creative with presents, like melon ballers. Ho Ho dreams about everyone he's ever met. Ho Ho actually gave Mark David Chapman the gun that he used to shoot John Lennon as a Christmas gift when he was a child. John's last words were "thank you," but he wants his next last words to be "this meatball is way too big." The Time Keeper talks of how he likes Daylight Saving Time just because it sparks a discussion about time. He lists his four favorite time travel movies: #1) A Christmas Carol, #2) Terminator Genisys, #3) TIE between Back to the Futures and Bill and Teds, and #4) T:2. The Time Keeper discusses his upcoming birthday on February 29 (see 404: The Timeys Leap Year Celebration). Gino and Ho Ho the Elf have phone sex. Andrew Lloyd Webber has now become a baron. He would like to compose the music for the next ''Star Wars ''film and shows his chops by singing lyrics to the "Mos Eisley Cantina Band Song." When ALW says "chickedy-China the Chinese chicken," everyone gets derailed into speaking the lyrics to "One Week" by Barenaked Ladies, which Scott then transitions into the Hollywood Facts theme. ALW gets mad about Lin-Manuel Miranda already doing the music for the new ''Star Wars and his fist accidentally goes into Ho Ho's butt. He decides to beat Miranda at his own game and tries to perform a Star Wars ''rap but cannot do it. Ho Ho's voice cracks on return from break and this leads him to say he's dying. The clapping of everyone's butts brings him back to health. David Bunting is a door-to-door salesman who sells wholesale quantities of Scotch tape to everyday people. Christmas is his busiest time of year due to gift wrapping. He lists the many smooth things he likes, including creamy peanut butter, the ice before hockey games, and gum after it's been chewed. He then lists the machines that he likes, including turbines, inclined planes, and axles. He got his start when he stole a large piece of tape during a Puerto Rico Day parade. List of Recurring Jokes *'Catchphrase Suggestion: Bronson Magnifico *'It's Been a While' Category:Episodes Category:Holiday Specials